


Echo Relay

by BardChild



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Abuse, Air Nomad Genocide, Dark, F/M, Gen, Slavery, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardChild/pseuds/BardChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aang wasn't sure what to make of leather band that archeologists found just outside of Omashu, but the memories stored in that leather collar, were ones he never thought he could see (Set Post War before Korra)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echo Relay

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning:  
> -Slavery  
> -Violent Death  
> -General abuse and dehumanization  
> Just as warning to folks. 
> 
> This wasn't suppose to be a happy fic, but one I wanted to explore.

Echo Relay

 

 

“Alright that is it for today’s lesson, come by the temple tomorrow to study the next set of katas! We’ll also begin the importance of sustainable produce while we take care of the green house see ya everyone!”

The gong rang as the acolytes filed out of the hall in the Air Temple, voices echo numerously as Aang and Katara head to their private quarters .The air was sticky hot and Aang was already feeling the humidity as he climbed up and open the doors. A pair of warm arms immediately clung to his legs.   
“Baba! Mama, baba is home!” squealed a tiny Kya, her blue eyes bright as Aang picked up his four year old daughter. Getting close to his thirties, Aang was still going through the long process of restoring the Earth Kingdom and building the Republic of Benders. Sokka as counsel man as well as an air acolyte named Fang who sought and gained the position recently. Aang was grateful just to return home and spend some much needed time with his family. Katara kissed her husband on the cheek as she finished dinner. Aang eyes looked out into the massive window in their living room and focused outside overlooking the sea in front of him.

“Sokka came by this morning.” Katara started slicing the kohlrabi for dinner. Aang turned his head interested. Kya was busy doodling as her parents talked. “He mentioned there is lecture coming up at the City University over a recent discovery in Omashu, they think they found an underground trail where Air Nomads used to escape from the genocide.” She said putting her knife down and washing her hands. She gauged Aang’s face wondering if it was interest or shock. She paused a bit letting Aang ruminate over her words Aang walked over to the kitchen and stole a slice of kohlrabi and enjoyed the crunch of it before walking over to set the table.   
“I suppose Sokka is back at work right now, or I will try to ask him for more details. But this might be a field trip for some of the acolytes; I am not sure how I feel about it. But it would be encouraging to know how my people survived as much as it’s going to be rather painful. Katara put her hand on him gently knowing that the topic of the genocide was one of great pain and one that that was rather taboo in their family. No one talks about the Southern Air Temple, or Gyatso, no one mentions the slaughter of an entire people. Aang’s rationalization is that he needs to focus on the future than the past, and the future of his people lives on in the many hands and hearts of the acolytes. He was continuously pleased to see his culture reincarnated in the familiar hands of people who wanted nothing more, that to see the blue of tattoos and the saffron of robes again and every day at Air Temple Island.

Yet, deep in Aang’s heart, there were questions about the past that were never answered, once he wasn’t sure if he needed them answered. Perhaps, as Aang ate, he wanted closure.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

The day of the lecture and Sokka was positively brimming with excitement. He almost skipped to the lecture hall as Katara and Aang walked purposefully. Katara noticed that Aang was frowning, the bright light in his eyes turned stormy as he walked into the all with a few acolytes behind him. She squeezed hand gently assuring him.

“I am fine, Katara.” He said softly kissing her cheek. “You know me far too well, I am nervous, but this important for them.” He said with nod to a few folks behind him murmuring excitedly. Katara squeezed his hand again and gave him a soft look.

“I know but I think this is important for you too. I think you need this.” She said with gentle concern, not knowing what exactly was going to be discussed but she hope it will bring some comfort or answer some questions.

 

The door swung open and a man in his forties waddled in with two assistants. One boy with a box and a girl with scrolls as they set up the hall filled with various folks. The man turned his head and the sight of Aang his wife and his students and staggered back.

“No one told me the Avatar was sitting in!” He stammered as his assistants set up various items on a table. A few folks looked up at Aang who was sitting in the back.

“Don’t mind me professor! I am just babysitting these goofballs.” Aang said in his typical cheeriness, thumb his students behind. The three laughed and straighten in their chairs. The professor adjusted his glasses and coughed as the assistance left. Leaving a chart and photos on the chalkboard behind the professor and artifacts on the wooden table, Aang leaned in his seat his expression neutral as the professor introduced himself and began the lecture.

“I am Dr. Yong and I am going to explain some missing details thanks to a discovery that happened two months ago in south Omashu, in which we found a buried tunnel three miles away. We have excavated the tunnel and we found some surprising artifacts, clothing worn by the Air Nomads, jewelry and few other items that we’re still deciphering.” Yong glanced at Aang for a moment before going on a long and rather dull lecture on how the discovery as found, what they think the items where as well as discussing ideas on how the Air Nomads must have used the safety of the great city for protection as they tried to escape the slaughter. Aang stiffen at that bit but he let him continued. _Well that wasn’t so bad; it was all speculation and theory really but was really dry_. Aang got up as folks filter out he walked down to study the artifacts. Katara left him to study the artifacts as she talked to a few folks outside. Aang looked at burnt clothing and what probably was a glider sail at one point as a few acolytes asks some questions to Dr. Yong while he stood rigidly answering the questions with thorough details. Aang eyes focused on a leather band, he was pretty sure it was leather. It looked like it. He was pretty sure his people wouldn’t wear leather, as it was against their tenants. He picked up and got a funny feeling in his gut as he moved it around in his hands. His eyes focused on the curve and the weight of it when felt coldness through swept him. His mouth went dry as he held on to the material, something was pulling on him he heard Katara call his name as everything went dark.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

 

Aang felt cold suddenly as he opened his eyes and noticed he wasn’t in the hall anymore. He was sitting on cold clay; darkness ebbed into his face as shadows lingered above dancing maliciously as Aang tried to piece together where he was and what was around his neck. His hands heavy with iron shackles reached up to feel the leather collar around his neck. His hands were small, pale arrows gleamed on it top of them. Confused he looked down at his body and his mind reeled. Round with child and naked it was clear this wasn’t his body at all. He lifted eyes looking at several women and men, naked and chained on a cold stone wall. _This is a memory, this is a memory that attached to the collar I was holding, she wore this I am reliving the memory that she embedded on this thing. Good spirits what is this!?_ Aang thought as he heard the clunk of boots jarring from the thoughts when a pair of Fire Nation soldiers stomped through tunnel, torches lights the flashed their glaring light on the row of young Nomads chained up like animals. Aang struggled trying to not get blinded by the light.

“What are going to do with them, none of these are the Avatar?” Asked one with a jagged scar on his face.

“Well we got a few folks in the Capital that want good servant, but you know Nomads, too willful, Water Tribe makes better pets.” Said the other with gold eyes, Scar Face snickered and thumbed at woman that Aang was reliving through,

“That bitch, what about her? She is pregnant. Should we kill her and little larva, or just let her birth it?”  Asked Scar Face making Aang jump, Gold Eyes rubbed his beard and shrugged. “We can probably make a sly profit of the kid. On the side, I know some folks in the Si Wong actually.”

“Yeah? You think if we sell it Cap’ will find out?” Scar Face question his eyes turned the woman and held his torch over her.

“Hey bitch, how far along are you?”

She said nothing but stared at Scar Face. He walked over and grabbed he hair tight, throwing her neck back he had a hand on her swollen belly.

“You’re going to answer me or I will cook the wretch thing. TELL ME!” He demanded. She gasped stuttered before she mewled out.

“Eight…eight months.” He threw aside and stomped off with his partner. “Yeah she is almost due, go ahead and keep her around. We’ll kill the others.” Scar Face said without empathy as he walked down the tunnel, but Gold Eyes stopped him.

“No we’re not done yet.” He walked over to a young man, probably in his twenties, the woman stiffened as she looked at him with horror. The man was dragged by his collar and thrown in the middle. Aang heart stopped as the smell of booze filled the air and dumped a bottle of it on the nomad boy. He heard her voice call out to him.   
“NO SONAM!”  She watched as Gold Eyes his hands alight over him, his words called out to the cluster of Nomads eyes focused on Sonam, he turned to the woman.

“When I ask you a question, bitch. You will answer me.  Do I make myself clear?” he said with menace, she quivered as Sonam’s gaze held hers, he could hear him mouth out. _Akar, be strong_ as he was held down. Her face tight as he turned his head to the rest of the tunnel.  “That goes for ALL OF YOU! This is a warning to all of you little shits if you defy us we will cook all of you alive!” Akar screamed as Gold Eyes threw a ball of white hot fire on Sonam his screams and the stench of burning flesh filled the air the two soldiers stomped away.

Aang screamed throwing the collar across the room. His eyes wide, looking among the crowd of people watching him with horror and confusion, his students stood by him steadfastly concerned on what happened. He panted as sweat poured from his brow, Katara held his hand tight as he tried to figure out what happened, and understand what he saw. Yong ran and picked up the fragile collar and sat on the table.

“Avatar, are you alright, your arrows and eyes started to glow. We were worried for a moment.” He said with genuine worry. Aang was backing up towards the door, feeling bile rise up from his gut. “I saw…something. Ineedtogonow!” He turned the corner with a gust of air and ran from the room down the hall to trash can, promptly emptying his breakfast.

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

 

 It was later that afternoon as rain poured from the heavens while Aang sat in front of the massive bay window in the afternoon his face heavy as Sokka and Katara argued in the other room. Kya was playing with her wooden toys as Aang brooded over what he just saw.

“-The board of Anthropology is throwing a shitfit right now, do you know how many ruffle feathers I had to smooth over the Dean of the university nearly had my head. What the hell happened!?”  
“Sokka! Kya is in the other room, I don’t know.” Katara paused, “Aang saw something he must have gotten some sort of imprint on the leather band. He was really upset; I haven’t seen him so stone faced and angry since Appa was taken, or since Gya-“

“It wasn’t just a leather band; it was a slaver’s collar.” He interrupted walking from the window to the siblings in the dining room. Kya lifts hear head as her father leaves wondering why he was so angry. Katara noticed the storm in Aang’s eyes she tries to comfort him understanding he was trying to rage with righteous anger. “The woman…the woman who wore it was an airbender, probably an air nun; I saw her memory that as attached to collar, it was probably so strong that it triggered the Avatar State. I actually relived her memory.” Aang said after a few hours of silence. Sokka looked less irritated and more concerned now. He caught his sister’s gaze before looking down at his brother in law.

“Could you explain what you saw Aang? I understand it might be traumatic, but we were all worried.” Carefully Aang found the pale hands of the woman in the tunnel, the sound of her voice in his ears with trepidation. He explains in painful detail, keeping his voice soft so Kya wouldn’t over hear. He took both of them with him as he recanted everything he witnessed through that woman’s eyes. His voice had resolved but there were notes of anger and confusion speckled in it. Katara had her hand on his knee as he retold, both of them were quiet through everything. After a moment of silence Aang spoke again.   
“Her name was Akar, she was going to have a baby, the man that died in front of her, was probably someone she loved.” Aang said his eyes staring at the oak wood floor. Katara and Sokka both looked at each other again wondering if he had anything else left to say. Katara holds onto Aang’s hand as he remained silent. Sokka leaned against the wall his eyes looked heavy as he spoke knowing the realness of what Aang just saw.   
“So it wasn’t an escape route at all, it was tunnel of death. I knew it.”   
“What do you mean?” Aang asks Sokka as he stroked Katara’s hands.

“I saw the artifacts a few days before the lecture. I knew the leather band wasn’t a typical item that Air Nomads would have, I was trying to do some digging in Omashu about the tunnel but I couldn’t find anything except it collapsed sometime during the war. I am pretty sure though that tunnel was used for something other than slaving,”

“If Bumi was alive I would have asked him.” Aang said wanting to know more about what happened, as much as it pained him.

“We could talk to Mai.” Suggest Sokka, Katara seemed surprised, Aang was unsure about asking the Fire Lady about the history of Omashu, but was worth a shot. The lecture gave more questions than answers. Aang was determined to solve them all.   
  
<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

“Oh I know about the secret tunnels in Omashu.” Said Mai with a drawl; a week since the incident and Aang made it to the Fire Nation to speak with her and Zuko. She drew herself back in the settee, her brown eyes study him as Zuko looked confused over her statements.   
“Wait, Omashu had secret tunnels?” he asked.  
“You think the short cut was the only one?” Mai asked airily as she stirred her tea. Her gaze turned to Aang as he sat in the chair his eyes met her as she continued.  “There were five that I knew of when I lived in Omashu, most of them ended up being part of the sewer system.” Aang nodded remember his adventure in the Omashu sewers. “One actually was for dumping dead bodies and it was referred to as the ‘Corpse’s Gate.’ That collapsed years ago. I wasn’t sure why exactly but I can make an inference that the Fire Nation tried to use it as way to get into Omashu and the Earth Benders blocked it. Why do you ask? Does it have to do with the discovery that happened recently?”

“Yes…there are some facts that need to be stated. I think the found the Corpse’s Gate and the Fire Nation have been using it to hide people to sell to slavery.” There was stillness among the room, Zuko looked offended.

“We haven’t used slaves in hundreds of years! Ever since our Industrial boom we’ve been using machines! How can you make such a suggestion Aang?”

“Because I saw it…” He said calmly, Mai made a gesture to continue as Aang recanted hat he saw when he held the leather collar during the lecture. He was hesitant at first but made sure not skimp on the details. Promptly Mai put down her tea, while Zuko fumed.

“Well…that as rather gory, sadly I don’t deny it what you saw Avatar. That feedback you got must have been pretty potent. Still what do you want to do with this new information? We’ve already been vilified by the rest of the Nations; we’re still going through a political storm right now too. Do you want to wound us more?” Asked Mai as Aang stewed over her statements. Aang didn’t want to cause more political strife, nor did he want to cause a stir over this. Still he wanted some sort of closure, some sort of piece for Akar, for Sonam and for the rest of the lives that cowered in the dark. He was thinking for a moment before he got up.

“Is there a reason that this information was kept hidden?” He asked to the both of them. Zuko was going to speak but Mai spoke for him.

“It was hard to get concrete facts on what the Fire Nation did with the Air Nomads after years and years of propaganda and destroyed records. Most of them died during the assault on the Temples, but I wouldn’t be surprised if the survivors were rounded up and killed systematically or the rest simply died through assimilation and having their culture erased. It nearly happened with the Sun Warriors.” She said softly. Zuko looked quietly guilty as he touched her hand.

“Yeah we’re good at destroying cultures for our own selfish needs.” Said Zuko drily. Aang didn’t bother to give into his self-admonishment but he did thank Mai for the clarification.

“But I think I know what to do now, I am not sure if I am going to like it, but I would at least have some closure now. I am also going to talk to Yong and the rest of the historians. Tell them what I know and what you told me.”  Mai looked at Aang softly as he headed towards the door going back to Appa.   
“Hopefully with this information, not matter how painful it is, you can use it to build a better future, so this won’t ever happen again.” Zuko said to Aang, the Avatar paused mulling over his words before leaving.  
“Hopefully, Zuko…hopefully.”

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

 

It was later that same week when Aang went back to the university and looked at the all the artifacts that where displayed in the Anthropology wing. Dr. Young happened to see him walk by them.

“Avatar, wait…can I talk to you?” Asked the portly professor, Aang paused and turns his head to him his gray eyes questioning.   
“Yes, what can I do for you Yong?” Asked Aang, the professor got a key and opened it and pulled out the leather collar with a pair of gloves. He motioned Aang to follow into his office. Without much ado, Aang did so walking into the cramp space filled with books and scrolls and various ancient texts. Gazing among all of them Yong sits at his desk and lays the collar gently down on it.

“We’ve been doing more digging and more research. I am assuming that what we found is true rather that was we conjectured. We have talked to a historian from Omashu who found out about our research, he tells me what we found was an old body chute, for the poor of the city. We thought we were way off base with it being an escape route.” He pauses for a moment. “Counsel-man Sokka approached me a few days ago, while you were away. He told me that the Air Nomads being strict vegetarians wouldn’t wear leather. He also told me what you saw when you were in your trance. The whole department was in an uproar, but once Sokka explained that it was a powerful psychic imprint and what you saw. We’ve been taking a new approached with research. We want to put these poor souls to rest.” Yong said softly and with great reverence, Aang studied the collar and the looked at Yong again.   
“How would you do that?”

“We’re not putting them on public display and we’re ceasing excavation. Instead we’re putting a small memorial explaining what the tunnel was and keeping it hands off from the public.” Aang looked surprisingly pleased by this, carefully he picked up the collar.   
“I was going to ask if I could see this again, to see if there were any other memories that Akar imprinted on this. I want to know how her story ends, even its’ painful. I am pleased that you want to show honor and respect, but don’t stop digging; maybe there were other Akars, other Sonams; that needed their stories exposed.”

“Perhaps, would take these artifacts and share them with the acolytes? This may not be something that they would like to hear but-“

“They need to hear it they need to hear of the history so they can prepare for the future, if they are going to carry my culture on. They need to see the shadows and the light.” He said gently finishing for Yong. The professor laid back watching Aang as the Avatar studied the collar with his hands. Carefully he took a deep breath, shutting out all the noise around him he felt the coldness again, the feeling of darkness takes him once again, and the world went black

 

Once again he was Akar, she was still chained to wall no longer naked, but in a dirty robe, she as the only one left. Felt her squirm when a light reached her. A face somehow comforting to her, approach Akar his hand alight and holding it away from her once she wince at the sight.   
“Hey hey, it’s me Rao. It’s ok.”

“Rao? What are you doing here? Did Hai Kang tell you can’t be here?”  
“Old Scar Face? Nah, I snuck back here, I need to get you out, Omashu guards are coming in to collapse the tunnel, and most of the soldiers are killing off any one that they haven’t sold off yet. I need to get you out _now.”_ There was rumble in the back as Rao worked on the chains. The ground shook again nearly knocking Akar down. She turned her head to Rao as he quickly worked. His brown eyes frantic as finally the chains broke. Akar got up and staggered towards him.  
“Please don’t tell me that you’re too weak?”   
“No I can make it.” He tried burn off her collar when the earth quaked again. She almost fell when he caught her.

“I can get help I can-“He was interrupted when a hot bolt of fire caught them both off caught guard. Rao staggered back protecting Akar, Aang could smell the scent of his armor and his hair as another face entered view,

“Rao what are you doing? Leave her here we need to escape!” The ground shook again as rocks started to fall. Rao made a step back pushing her away as Scar Face continued to approach them, eyes light with anger.  “Rao!” he howled, it was only a second, as space in a second, that Akar turned and run and the whole world was collapsing down on her. A blast of fire was behind her as she bent a gust of air to propel herself forward. More boulders started to rain down, Akar continue to run using her gifts to push the rocks out of her way. Aang saw light up ahead he could hear her breath hitch as Rao’s voice echoed in the tunnels. “RUN RUN PLEASE!” Akar obeyed, her hand around her collar as she yanked off, bursting into the welcoming light. The memory was complete; Aang gently put the collar down his expression one of surprise and awe. Yong gaged him for a moment watching his face before he asked, but Aang spoke first,

“She…survived. She was set free by a Fire Nation solider. I don’t know what happened next since she disconnected from the collar, but knowing her, she made it somehow, maybe her child lived too,” He said with quiet awe. Yong took the collar back and his eyes gentle as he spoke.   
“My mother always claimed that my great grandfather was Air Nomad. None one believed her since they became extinct when she was alive. But she held on to that claim until the day she died. Still to this day, I wonder now…if she was right all this time.” Aang marveled for a moment before getting up, his mind was swimming as he remembered the horror and the elation that the collar brought. Stone faced like before, he returned with a new story to share.  History that can’t die.

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

“Before we leave for class, I am going to teach you an old Air Nomad proverb.

 _One must always find grace in the chaos of the typhoon; one must be the eye in the storm._ Now, what this proverb is describing is ‘grace under pressure’, a skill that every nomad achieves eventually. We learn that in times of hardship we must remain graceful and free flowing, in order to achieve balance within ourselves. Today I will tell you a story about an echo, and about a woman who remained the eye in the storm. This is not a pleasant story, but one that all my acolytes must hear, and gain that wisdom and continue to relay her echo.”


End file.
